Masquerade au Rouge
by HawkEyed Magicienne
Summary: "It was my birthday, and I got the best gift ever. " MxM, Halloween, vampfic


**D****ISCLAIMER: Don't own Death Note. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI GOODNESS. NO LIKE, NO READ. GO BACK TO SAFETY AND DON'T FLAME THE AUTHOR. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FEED PET DRAGONS.**

**AND SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH, I'M CZECH.**

**This story counts with the European law, therefore Matt is already an adult. In most European countries, people become adults at the age of 18.**

_**Masquerade au Rouge**_

Curse Misa and her stupid ideas, curse Near for not going and curse myself for being such an idiot. No – scratch that. With my luck we're actually going to get cursed.

My name's Matt, I'm a healthy 19-years old redhead and my best friend is a first-class bitch. No, really. Today's my birthday and the only idea of "fun" she could think of was to drag the poor, unlucky me to a club and leave me there, disappearing to gods-know-where with the first half-presentable male that looked her direction.

That now left me at the bar, smoking my fifth cigarette of the evening and trying to ignore the stares I was receiving from a good half of both males and females present. I suspected the main reason Misa did this was to get me laid for the first time. Yeah, I'm a virgin…so what?

"Hey, Red. You here alone?" a voice reached my ears, deep and velvety. It made me cringe and tremble in something very close to anticipation.

"Depends. Who's asking?" I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I felt inside. I probably did, because the voice chuckled before giving me its own answer.

"The one whose name you're gonna scream tonight, dearest Red." Oh. One of those poor drunk schmucks who thought they're the centre of the universe. Well, he's about to realize his mistake.

"Just for your information, I'm not a whore. I'm not even female." More laughter.

"You think I didn't notice? I'm neither drunk nor high and the last person who dared to call me stupid is dead already, and it wasn't pretty."

"Can I at least get a face and a name?" I asked in desperate effort to play for time.

In response my eyes were met with the sight of a very….feminine looking young blond, probably not older than myself. He was dressed in black, I recognized expensive leather pants from a catalogue Misa showed me, his vest and gloves were from the same material. What surprised me the most was the black-and-red rosary hanging on his neck. He was also holding a bar of chocolate.

_Catholic, a goth, rich, sexy, and he's picking up guys in a nightclub, _I thought, _oh, the irony._

"The name's Mello," he all but purred, his gaze turned downwards, still not looking me in the eyes. "Don't forget it, my beautiful Red." He raised his head.

And I was lost.

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen, their icy depths calling me, whispering promises of lust and pleasure, capturing me and not letting go. There was a dark, alluring light in them, completely taking control of me and changing me, giving me courage to do things I've never even thought of doing before.

And I let myself go, shred all my shame and nervousness as I walked up to him, my hips swaying in movements I've seen Misa do countless times. I bent a bit and let my lips almost touch his neck as I whispered into his ear.

"I couldn't possibly forget someone so charming. Care to dance?" not waiting for his answer, I dragged him to the dance floor, hissing loudly when his body pressed onto mine. For a while we just danced together, ignoring the disgusted (and sometimes envious) glares others sent our way.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my back and in the next moment his lips touched mine, the kiss quickly turning from soft and sloppy to rough and demanding. I gasped in surprise, accidentally granting his tongue access into my mouth where it started exploring. He dominated me completely, instantly securing his control over me. I felt my cheeks flare red, successfully taking on the colour of my hair. We parted for air and he took my hand, leading me out of the club without another word.

"Mine or yours?" I asked, trying to keep up as he sped up, entering the parking lot and obviously searching for something. I saw my bright red Camaro in the second row and made a beeline to it, probably destroying Mello's plans, but whatever.

I heard him gasp at the sight of my car and I did a mental victory dance. _Ha! Take that, Blondie! Nobody has sexier car than Mail Matthew Jeevas!_

"I asked, my place or yours?"

"Yours," he answered, "I've got a flatmate, and she has her mythology exam tomorrow."

"Okay then. Get in, Blondie."

The ride to my apartment was silent, filled with feather-like touches and stolen glances. I tried to drive as fast as possible, ignoring a few red lights and speed limits, but no police officers were out at this hour, so no problems.

The second my front door closed shut behind us he had me pinned against the wall, kissing me roughly. My hands had somehow found their way to his golden locks, pulling him closer until our bodies almost melded together in their desperate effort to become one.

"Such wonderful beauty, and only mine…" I heard him murmur into my neck. I let out a small surprised yelp at his possessiveness and gently dragged his head a bit away from my skin, not wanting him to get any ideas about our one-night relationship.

"Not _**only**_ yours. Just for tonight. Tomorrow I'm sleeping alone again." Another yelp, this time in pain as his teeth sank deep into my flesh, successfully drawing blood which he drank in large gulps. The sudden loss of so much of that irreplaceable liquid made me even more lightheaded, but I still realized that I've gotten myself a one-night stand in the form of a vampire, and an insanely thirsty one to boot. This was possible only today when the magical border between our world and the dimension of supernatural creatures weakened enough for them to cross it, but it was a bit problematic. Vampires were known amongst us University students as the best lovers you can get, if you ignore the fact that they are dominant, possessive and almost every time drain their unfortunate victims dry after the act itself. Those who don't usually try to mate with said victim in effort to prolong their stay in our world, because human blood is the only thing that provides a vampire the necessary resources to survive.

Mello finally stopped drinking from my neck and continued downwards, biting and teasing my virginally sensitive nipples. He had me writhing and moaning in mere seconds, all my thought process long gone, the only coherent words in my mind being humiliating pleas for more.

"Bed?" he asked, his voice low, sultry and full of unrestrained lust.

"Second door to the left." I hoped he can count. I lived with Near, and scarring my personal encyclopaedia for life two weeks before our term exams was the last thing I had on my 'to do' list.

I was thrown out of my musings when I landed on the bed face first, my hands being tied to the bed rest by a silky black ribbon that appeared out of nowhere. My clothes were flung to the corner of the room, followed by Mello's own expensive garderobe, and just like that I found myself being handed on a silver platter to what was quite possibly the sexiest vampire in both dimensions.

"Rejoice, fair maiden, for this will surely be the best night of your human existence…is what I'm supposed to say. But really, from what I see, this really _**will**_ be the best night of your life." I clearly heard the sarcasm dripping from every mocking word uttered, but the creature's sexy, irresistible voice alone was enough to nearly make me come, need and pleasure filling me like never before.

"I'll make you beg for every touch, every minute spent with me, and you'll take it like the lowly dog you are, " the vampire whispered threateningly, "you're gonna lose your flower tonight, my fiery Red."

_How did he-_

"From your blood. Things like that are written there in permanent ink." He probably decided that's enough talk for now, because in the next second a whip landed on my back, and again and again, until I was screaming in blind agony, long, angry red wounds opening everywhere, blood oozing out of them and capturing Mello in its morbid glory.

I whimpered in twisted pleasure as he licked the freshly created injuries eagerly, mouth sometimes closing around cut skin and sucking, drawing even more blood and lessening the burning pain as the weird mixture of lust and fear completely overtook my mind.

My hands tangled themselves into Mello's hair and I pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. I slid my tongue into the warm cavern and intentionally let my lower lip brush over the pointy canines, causing it to bleed. I didn't even notice that the ribbon disappeared (probably some kind of a vampire trick, or I'm just stupid).

Suddenly a dry finger found its way into my ass. Fuck. I yelped in pain, my nails digging into Blondie's back in a futile attempt to stop it, to run from the inevitable outcome of this supernatural encounter. To no avail. Another two fingers joined the first, scissoring me open, just barely preparing me for what was about to come.

_So this is how it feels like, _I thought, _to be on the receiving end. Nothing extra, honestly it hurts like a bitch. I would rather not do thi-Aaaaaah!_

"So fuckin' _good…more….__**please more!**_" I howled as the pain subsided and the insane waves of pleasure hit me once again. This complete turnaround in my behaviour clearly humoured him, because the next words were about as serious as child's babble.

"You look sexy when you want it, Red."

I was mad, I decided afterwards, because what I said next sent me straight to my doom.

"Well, you'd look even _**sexier**_ with your cock up my ass, Blondie."

Yepp, I really shouldn't have said that.

Before I could react he actually _**slammed**_ into me, hitting that wonderful spot on first try. I moaned and mewled, writhing in endless pleasure and wantonly screaming for more.

His hand grabbed my cock, pumping in rhythm to his erratically fast thrusts. He bit into my neck again, marking me without drawing more blood than necessary before retracting his fangs. The other hand appeared before my face, bleeding.

"Drink, Red."

I drank. His blood was like the sweetest wine, thick and strong, working like an aphrodisiac for my human brain.

I was nearing my end, the tight bundle of nerves in my stomach getting hotter by the second. My mind was getting hazier, forgetting anything besides the sole presence of Mello, his blinding light creating unforgettable memory inside my heart.

"Say my name, slutty Red. Scream for me, for your master."

Being in a right state of mind, I wouldn't have done that. It was common knowledge that last step to completing a mating ritual with a vampire was to simultaneously release while saying each other's names. But I was drunk on blood and lust, so I behaved like the dog and slut he titled me as, and I obeyed.

"Mmm…Mello!"

"I've got you, dearest Red…or should I say…Matt?"

And we fell over the edge together, the energy from our releases creating an undetectable, unbreakable bond between us, binding us to one another for eternity.

I didn't react to any of it, I only closed my eyes and contently drifted off, still in tight embrace with the best birthday gift I've ever had.

I really have to thank Misa.

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendMelloafteryou]**

When I woke up I was alone, left with what were only memories of the best night ever. I was tired, but my stomach growled, so I decided to get something for breakfast and a shower before going back to sleep. But before I could get up, the door opened ever-so-slowly and a blonde sexy creature appeared, leaning against the doorframe and watching me with lustful intent in those icy blue eyes.

"Missed me, Red?"

**-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-**

**Hiya, Hawk's landin'!**

**WoW. My first one-shot, my second smut and two thousand words. I must be quite good (or extremely stupid). Anyway, thanx for reading this. My next work should be out in two weeks or so, it's gonna be a Fate Zero one-shot smut, pairing GilWave. That pair needs some love, guys. I trained a bit by writing this, MxM is a well-known couple, and working with them is easy and pre-lined. On the other hand, Desire Clad in Gold is probably gonna be the first fic for this pair on this site. YAY! I hope I won't mess it up.**

**Hawk's life: Got my first laptop. More typing, small keyboard, almost no wifi. No stalking parents. YAY****2****.**

**REVIEW!**

**But really, do review. It takes a minute and you'll make the author happy. Flames will be used to feed pet dragons.**

**Hawk's takin'off!**


End file.
